


Di piumoni rubati e notti insonni

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: Tutto iniziò con una gomitata.





	Di piumoni rubati e notti insonni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volleylover_09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/gifts).



> Questa storia arriva impacchettata e infiocchettata. Tanti auguri Cla, spero che ti piaccia. Ti voglio bene. <3  
> Ci trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09), passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: come al solito non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia. Tranne i gomiti appuntiti.

Tutto iniziò con una gomitata.   
Non si trattò nemmeno di un colpo esageramente forte, se non fosse che i gomiti di Simone erano appuntiti, maledetto lui e la sua magrezza, e Ivan, nonostante lo stato di dormiveglia in cui si trovava, non trattenne un gemito infastidito. Impiegò qualche secondo a reagire, perso a navigare verso il sonno sotto quel piumone caldo al punto giusto, nell'appartamento silenzioso del palleggiatore. Quando lo fece, si voltò verso il ragazzo, trovandolo pacificamente addormentato accanto a lui, nella stessa posizione nella quale l'aveva lasciato prima di chiudere gli occhi, accucciato al suo fianco, le labbra carnose appena socchiuse in una posa rilassata, i capelli spettinati che gli accarezzavano la fronte. Con delicatezza Ivan allontanò il gomito del più giovane dalle proprie costole, per poi stringere il braccio con lo quale lo teneva accanto a sé e chiudere nuovamente gli occhi.   
Era di nuovo sul punto di addormentarsi, la mente che lasciava la presa sui pensieri razionali, quando un fruscio e un'improvvisa sensazione di freddo lo scossero. Aprì gli occhi in tempo per vedere Simone che, con un borbottio indistinto, si voltava dall'altra parte, dandogli la schiena e portando con sé il piumone. Ivan rimase a guardare la sua figura addormentata, interdetto. Allungò una mano e afferrò un lembo del piumone, tentando di coprirsi nuovamente. Il più giovane accolse i suoi tentativi mugolando in segno di protesta e stringendo la presa egoista sul piumone. Dopo un ulteriore tentativo lo schiacciatore si lasciò cadere contro il cuscino, perfettamente sveglio, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto della stanza, illuminato appena dal lampione fuori dalla finestra. Doveva ammetterlo, non era quello l'esito che si aspettava dalla prima nottata interamente trascorsa con Simone, senza compagni di stanza da cacciare, senza Buti che si aggirava per i corridoi dell'hotel parlando ad alta voce ad appena qualche metro di distanza dai loro corpi, senza lo sguardo indagatore di Chicco la mattina a colazione e quello malizioso di Giulio che lo osservava al di sopra di un espresso.   
Un mugolio, Simone che si girava verso di lui, e poi un'altra gomitata.   
Ivan sospirò. 

"Simone stanotte mi ha tirato una gomitata. Credo mi abbia lasciato un livido."  
Giulio rispose con una sonora risata.   
Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo, consapevole che l'amico, per quanto non potesse vederlo, avrebbe intuito il suo gesto.   
"Dovevi pensarci prima, vecchio mio" riprese l'opposto. A giudicare dai rumori che facevano da sottofondo alla sua voce, doveva essere in macchina. Ivan se lo immaginava benissimo, gli occhiali da sole, il finestrino abbassato, qualche canzone italiana in radio e il cellulare rigorosamente attaccato all'orecchio in un netto rifiuto degli auricolari, a viaggiare pigramente per le strade assolate di Modena.   
"Cosa vorrebbe dire questo?" Ivan aggrottò la fronte prendendo un altro sorso di caffé, mentre sentiva lo scrosciare della doccia provenire dal bagno.   
"Lo sanno tutti che il tuo bimbo ha il sonno agitato"  
Ivan provò un'ondata di irritazione nel sentirsi escluso da quel  _tutti_. "Beh, io non ne sapevo nulla"  
Un'altra risata. Di nuovo gli occhi al cielo.   
"Davvero? Una volta a colazione Lanza mi ha raccontato che a furia di muoversi è pure caduto dal letto. Ma probabilmente mentre ne parlavamo tu eri impegnato a limonare."  
"Fanculo" Ivan lo ringhiò appena, consapevole che Giulio avesse, come suo solito, colpito nel segno. Non poteva negare che il proprio passatempo mattutino a Cavalese coinvolgesse le labbra di Simone e tagliasse fuori le chiacchiere dei compagni.   
L'opposto rise ancora. "Buona fortuna, Ivano. Ti aspettano nottate divertenti, e non nel senso che vorresti tu."

La notte successiva, Ivan non aveva sonno. Aveva atteso che Simone si addormentasse, la solita espressione innocente sul volto, il corpo sottile e apparentemente innocuo accucciato contro il suo, e ora lo osservava vigile mentre si girava ancora e ancora, accompagnando i propri movimenti a qualche borbottio che lo schiacciatore non riusciva a decifrare. Strinse la presa sul piumone, determinato a non cedere al compagno quell'ultimo baluardo di calore, e lo guardò mentre si avvicinava a lui, si infilava sotto il suo braccio e poi si allontanava, rotolando dall'altro lato del letto con un sospiro. Alzò un sopracciglio. La scena sarebbe stata comica, non fosse stato lui a trovarsi con quel disturbatore addormentato. Nel vedere Simone avvicinarsi pericolosamente al bordo del letto Ivan lo agguantò veloce per i fianchi, trascinandolo di nuovo al centro del materasso e rimanendo ad osservarlo, una nota di preoccupazione nello sguardo. Doveva davvero fare qualcosa. 

La terza notte, Ivan aveva l'impressione di trovarsi ancora al punto di partenza. Una ricerca su internet l'aveva solamente aiutato a capire che googlare i sintomi del proprio ragazzo era una cattiva idea quanto googlare i propri, se non peggio. Dopo aver letto il terzo risultato ed aver osservato Simone che tranquillissimo guardava la televisione al suo fianco aveva concluso che no, il palleggiatore non sembrava depresso, e no, internet non era il modo giusto di trovare una soluzione al problema. Per cui all'una e mezza di notte era ancora lì, le mani ben strette al piumone, gli occhi che seguivano i movimenti di Simone, continuando a fissarlo anche quando trovava una posizione comoda e si rilassava. Nonostante la situazione, Ivan sorrise guardandolo sospirare e mordersi appena le labbra, le mani che si aggrappavano al tessuto liscio del piumone, i capelli che sembravano prendere pieghe spettinatissime nel momento esatto in cui il ragazzo posava la testa sul cuscino. Osservò la sua bocca imbronciarsi appena ed ebbe un'idea. Proprio mentre il palleggiatore si stava per voltare nuovamente, Ivan allungò le braccia e lo tirò contro il proprio petto, chiudendolo in un abbraccio caldo e fermo. Attese qualche secondo, già anticipando il dolore della gomitata che era certo Simone gli avrebbe sferrato. Non successe nulla.   
Un mugolio soddisfatto. Lo schiacciatore abbassò lo sguardo sul compagno, incontrando il suo viso pacifico. Lo sentì prendere spazio nell'abbraccio, il corpo che si adattava al suo, le braccia sottili che lo cercavano, la testa che si nascondeva nell'incavo del suo collo. Poi la calma.   
Ivan rimase sull'attenti per qualche minuto, certo che non potesse essere così scontato. Eppure Simone dormiva tranquillo tra le sue braccia, muovendosi appena ogni tanto, senza alcun apparente desiderio di allontanarsi da lui. Lo schiacciatore sorrise, una mano che andava a infilarsi tra i capelli del ragazzo, il calore del piumone e di quel corpo rilassato che lo trascinava verso il sonno. Forse il buon Giulio per una volta aveva torto. Si ripromise di chiamarlo il giorno dopo per vantarsi della propria vittoria, prima di lasciarsi andare, finalmente, ad una nottata tranquilla.

  
  



End file.
